Voices
by Ickbard
Summary: Jaune remembers his past
1. Chapter 1

Juane thinks about his past

* * *

'Ever heard a familiar voice?

A voice that could be heard over a crowd? So... damn distinct that you sometimes wish you'd never knew who it belonged to just to spare the pain?

I knew a person with that voice. She reminded of how I was a failure.'

Her voice was beautiful. She could sing the most beautiful and moving songs. I'd never understood what the words were, but it didn't matter. I remember how I'd fail. She would berate me when she thought I wouldn't hear. Maybe an old habit with how her family is. But she always pushed me to my limits. Granted she never did what Pyrhha would do, but she was always pushing my buttons and making me work harder the more she would insult me..

Those were my final thoughts

The pain was overwhelming

I feel so sleepy..

There she was. These bright lights surrounding her in a heavenly manner. I haven't seen her for thirty years

"Hi Juane.."

But there was that voice. I could still recognize it.

"It's been a long time" she smiled as a tear fell from her delicate face.

"I'm surprised you still recognize me" I sadly muse "not many look so good after fighting a couple Ursi" I adjust the fake arm. "

"How can I forget the man who tried saving my life" she gently hugged him. Juane started crying. He was finally her white Knight.

We walked through the gardens of Beacon. It was strange how this place was almost untouched by time.

"You still look beautiful Weiss. It's been quite a long time" she smiled slightly as she hid her sadness "I wish I could have been there. I wish.. none of this ever happened.." Her voice faltered as as Juane held her. "It's alright Weiss. I.. I got you. It's better now.." after a few minutes, she regained her composure. "so" she avoided eye contact "How did it happen for you?"

"what do you mean?"

Weiss frowned "how did you die?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'm thinking of making this a series depending on what I think could work. Thank you for reading!

Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

Holy Shrinksnacks! over 500 views within 24 hours and nothing but positive feedback1 Thank y'all for this! I hope i don't dissapoint!

* * *

The Summer sun of Vale was a pleasant change of the mountainous range my home town is from. My heart raced as she walked up to me.  
"Hello Jaune" she said as she bent over to meet me at eye level, pretending to be oblivious to how she showed her cleavage off more than Yang. I never thought that is was possible

"Good morning Cinder" Jaune smiled. Cinder sat next to him and leaned against Jaune. He nuzzled against her as the morning passed along slowly.

"Jaune" cinder frowned slightly "Yes Cinder?"

"Why did you try to save her?"

He went expressionless. He felt his heart rate elevate. He was running through the forest. "Weiss! Where are you?!" all he saw was the devastation that surrounded him. It was pure hell on earth fire was raging through the forest. Bodies were strewn everywhere. No matter how fast or far he ran, the pack of Ursi seemed to be further and further away

"AAAUUGHHHH" was all Jaune got in response, but the Ursi had stopped. He ran into what looked like a killing ground of many other Hunters and Huntresses before them. Weiss was leaning against a tree., her symbols wavering, as the Ursi repeatedly rammed against it. Jaune drew his sword and as he swung.

Everything went white. The next memory he had was Weiss's hand cupping his chin. She looked so peaceful

" dolt.." She winced. "you could have died" His left arm was mangled and his shield almost unrecognizable. His body was covered in gashes as his aura seeped through it all.

"Weiss... I'd give my life up for you. You're worth it" he said to her. All Weiss did was smile. The bullhead was coming down. "I love you"

"Jaune!" a voice said. it was almost like it was coming from another room.. "JAUNE!" he snapped out of it and saw Cinder looking over him. "are you okay?!" she was in tears. "ughh. my head... i. I'm Sorry Cinder I-" She hugged him. "um.. there? There?" He said not sure what just happened. "um... can we go get breakfast?" Cinder nodded

They sat down with JNPR and RBY. "Is Jaune still going out to that hill?" Yang whispered? "it's been a couple years now.." Ruby punched her arm "OW Hey!" Jaune looked at them confused as he was and then returned to eating " So.. Mornings, huh?" Ruby said. sliding over to Jaune's other side

"Yeah. I got all these different assignments. it's almost like we're at a super advanced school or something" They all chuckled  
_**'That ruby Girl Is going to be a problem**_'The day went by, like any other. Nora tried to sound like a sloth instead of using her Scroll to Sheegle the results. Pyrrha always did the best in the classes and we trained. I trained harder than usual that day "Jaune! stop it!" She countered and jumped back "You're not blocking." her expression softening "What's wrong?" She knew the answer "I..." Pyrrha hugged him "um... i didn't say wha- oh forget it" He hugged back

_**Her Too**_

After their hugging and bonding, they went back to their dorm and both teams and Cinder were there. they were all watching Tv together. Nora in Ren's Lap and Blake in Sun's as Neptune was being flirted on by Yang  
_**They all have to die**_

* * *

_**duh! duh! DUH!11!  
what'll happen to the cast of RWBY?!  
**_

_**How does Jaune die?!**_

_**DOES CHEESE AGE BETTER OR WINE?!**_

_**FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON VOICES**_


	3. Memories

**So I was threatened to be beaten with a pool noodle if I didn't keep up the series, so i guess I have no choice ;) I can't thank y'all (yes, a Californian talks with a midwestern accent) enough for the opportunity to show you a spur of the moment idea that I'll never regret acting on. I'm thinking of an idea for what was my original Fanfic, but imma do something special for y'all. Five of y'all are gonna be contacted by me and imma do something special for y'all to show my appreciation. Okay no more rambling, and back TO DEM FEELS**

* * *

"I..." Jaune stumbled. "I rather not speak about it right now" Weiss frowned and nodded. "It's alright. It took me a little while." They held hands as they walked through Beacon "So why are we at the school? Isn't this like what that anime we watched did?" Her jaw dropped. "That's the first question? Not where are our friends and family? Where can you find Monty? really? You looked up to him so much!" Jaune was taken aback and chuckled slightly" What?!" Weiss pouted? "It's just that I thought this was a dream, but you're definitely not a dream with how you just reacted" He grin growing bigger. "You Dolt!" Weiss blushed as she crossed her arms and looked away trying to hide her blush. "you know, you could have matured with how long it took for you to get here. Not many people that I know are up here." That was a lie. countless servants and other people of lower stature that worked for her dad were there. many reactions varied form either happiness, or nothing but utter contempt for her family. "Anyways..." Would you like a tour?  
The world was interesting. Many different areas were able to be shown. But the weird part was some of it was in sharp quality and likeness. But others were fading in and out or almost non existent if you didn't look hard enough "It's the paths that we've taken when we were mortal. If you remember it, you can walk it."  
"whaaaaat?"  
Weiss Chuckled as she spoke, the world changed around her."Let's say we take a walk and we see a big oak tree." It rose form the ground and came with it a nature setting as Weiss and Jaune held each other lovingly as they walked down the path that looked oddly familiar "Now because the memory had some meaning and stuck inside your mind, the tree stays as sharp as you remember it." Weiss and Jaune drew their weapons it said

Jaune  
x  
Weiss  
Forever

They carved a heart around it and with a final flick from Weiss, it had an arrow going through it.  
"Our first date!" Jaune beamed "We were having a picnic and somehow Nora didn't steal the sweets we hid." A blanket appeared and a basket fell into their arms. The Jaune and Weiss memories laughed and joked. Jaune tried playing the guitar to woo her and she fell over laughing "You were such a dork back then" Weiss smiled and leaned her head against Jaune's shoulder "But I loved every second of it" They traveled back to their hill and it was the most detailed area that they've visited so far. Not only for sight, but the sounds, the breeze, the sunset that he thought he'd seen a thousand times, now a million times clearer. The smell of spring and how tiny flowers were growing and blooming. Tears were rolling down his face. "I love you too Weiss" He said as he was holding her limp hand. She never let go of his hand as they made it to Beacon. She was awake for all of it. Her white hair cleaned of the red blood stains. "Jaune.." He looked up, ready to hear what she ahd to say "If I know you and I do.. please don't wait for me.. I know I'm not going to make it. We both know that. And... well. You got a long life ahead of yourself." Tears rolled down her face and jaune barely nodded "But for now. i am yours and i just want you comfortable.. I just want you.." to live. The rest of RWBy and JNPR walked in hearing them speak. They all gave their final hugs and sat beside her. "I love you all. Never forget me." Weiss put a trinket in Jaune's hand. it was a small velvet box He opened it with his free hand and saw it was a watch. "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me, I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it." She smiled and Jaune gently kissed her forehead. "beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" And like that, Weiss was gone.  
Her Funeral was held two days later. Jaune was the last one there. Cinder came to him " . Pyrrha and I have been looking for you.." She sat next to him, trying to look him in the eyes. "Thanks.. I'll follow you, but please give me another moment.. to collect my thought." She nodded and walked to the gate.  
"Weiss. No matter where you go, what will happen. I promise you that I will never forget you. We will meet again, no doubt we will be together. I promise to you that I will always be faithful to you. No matter what I will always be faithful to you. I promise you won't be alone on the other side when i get there. You of all people don't need to be alone again" And like that tears flooded and stained her Grave. He walked up to cinder who held his hand. "A funeral should never be on a sunny day. Nobody should have such a happy thing mock them on a day like this." And like that, the memory ended. Weiss was shocked to see what transpire. Sure it wasn't the first time another angel shared their memories, but for this area to trigger what happened after..  
"oh Jaune" She hugged him tightly as tears dripped down her face and she heaved lungfulls of air loudly as she cried against him. He pet her back and cooed to her like he did so many times so long ago. "C'mon Weiss. I think we should go.. home." Her head perked up. "Let me lead the way, as the slowly flew to her house. For a Rich girl, she sure lived modest (well at least for her price range). It was a four bedroom two story house with a dog that looked like Zwei.  
"Welcome Home"

* * *

**Th-Th-That's all folks! I love you all in a non creepy way! Prepare for angel frickle frackle next episode! that's all I'm gonna say. Please do have a great day and keep trucking on! and please tell me in any way I can improve the story. I'm not big on writing. but i love the ideas that come to mind with it. And please draw some fan art! BYE BYE!**


	4. Frickle Frackle

**Hey everyone! sorry for not posting over the last week! I went to Disneyland and met Tobuscus. Anywho here is the smut i promised. Now y'all are gonna get bonus points if you know what TV show Weiss was quoting when she gave Jaune the watch. Have fun!  
**

* * *

Jaune Walked hand in hand with Weiss to the bedroom "It's a really nice house" Jaune said as he blushed "Um Weiss?" "Yes Jaune?" she smiled a little at him, knowing what he was getting at "I love you, but.. I don't have my pajamas to wear in bed" Jaune blushed. Weiss giggled and held his hands "Then don't" Weiss kiss Jaune and slowly took her clothes off in front of him "I hope it isn't too sudden" Weiss blushed. Jaune smiled and basked as the moonlight through the window shone on her bare body. "I love you Weiss" He stepped to her and kissed her. Soon Weiss was taking his clothes off and feeling every inch of his body as their tongues met with fervor. Soon Jaune placed his angel onto the bed, her eyes wide and longing for his touch. "I wonder if you still act the same when i dooo this" Weiss smiled and gently grabbed Jaune's erect member. it felt hot and pulsed as she touched it. Jaune elicited moans and moved his hips,hoping to cause friction "ah ah ah." Weiss said. "you're not getting off that easy." She smirked and rolled him over as she was now straddling him. Weiss ran her hands through her hair playfully as she let him bask in her beauty. She started kissing his neck and left a trail down to his erect member and started licking the head. "mmmm! tastes just like it used to" she said with a heavy breath. Jaune squeezing the sheets, allowing her to toy with his member. "I see you're enjoying it as much as i am" Jaune said as a smile crept up on his face "oh i'll be enjoying it much more soon after" Weiss said. She started with the tip in her mouth and went down inch by inch, letting her mouth lube up his dick. Weiss soon began bobbing her head as she began deep throating Jaune. Noises coming form her mouth as she sloppily sucked and swallowed his member. Jaune gripped her hair tightly as he slammed his member in her mouth "oh god yes! i'm so clo-" He never finished his sentence as he came in her mouth. It was obvious he was stored up, because the sheets were drenched with his seed and Weiss's mouth and throat filled to the brim. "mmm Jaune. I didn't know you had it in you " she teased as she played with the cum in her mouth. "You're absolutely drenched! " Jaune said as he pinned her to the bed. his free hand going to her clit and lightly rubbing it "mnnn. you tease!" Weiss moaned as he gently pressed a finger against her entrance. "You're right. I should let you have it!" Jaune put her legs over his shoulders and burried his dick inside her tight cunt "AAAAUUGH!" Weiss squealed as he entered her roughly "YES! GIVE IT TO ME! I'M BEGGING FOR IT!" She said as he thrusted into her. Her walls clamping down on him. He kept her shoulders pinned and saw her breasts. Jaune knew what would come next. He leaned forward and gently kissed her tit, next to the nipple. Her face was red and mouth ajar, as she felt pure bliss enter her and now play with her like she was his sex toy. Jaune started licking the nipple and teased it with his mouth before he started the actual sucking. Weiss grabbed onto his arm as he held nothing back while he sucked her tits and fucked her pussy. Every time he thrusted in, his shaft buried into her entirely, causing a thick smacking sound every time it went in. "Jaune! oh god Jaune fuck me! til CUUUUUM OH GOD JAUNE I'M CUMMING! AAAAAAAGH! FUUUUCK!" her walls clamped around him as she reached her climax. Jaune could no longer hold it in and released his seed into her.

They lied together cathing their breaths in a hot sweaty embrace "Weiss. you mere amazing!" he kissed her forehead and troked her hair as she lie on his chest. "Jaune.. that was nothing like i've ever felt before. oh god.. i hope it's like this next time." She looked up, smiling at him and kissed him "I love you Jaune." "I love you too Weiss"

* * *

**aaaand that's something i hope my family never finds! Thank you for reading and or enjoying in more than one way (let's face it. some of you will do that, hehe)! Now I will take a short break from this as I have recently gotten inspiration to write a Fanfic idea that I've wanted to to for a week now, and I just can't wait to have y'all read it. It will Feature Neo and Jaune and it will barely pass as canon with how they will act and the sitations they will be in, kinda Like in Nora's Smashaton. Love y'all! Have a great day! :D ~Ickbard**


	5. Well shit that was a thing

**Hello once again, ladies, gentlemen, and hamsters! I have planned 2-3 chapters till we bury this drama, turned romance, turned lemon. Then I will work on my next piece which will hopefully be even better than this one. However, this isn't the end of this story. If you go to my YouTube channel(link in my Bio BTW), I will talk about what i want to do with all my fan fiction. Have a great read and a great day! Oh! And the Walking Dead reference was when Weiss gave Jaune the watch before she died ever so dramatically.**

**Jaune. Time to wake up.** His head slowly rose. He felt Cinder next to him. "Well... What we did was certainly no dream" Jaune slid out of bed and stretched before taking his morning run. " man.. I really can't believe it had happened" a look of disdain emerged on his face. JAune felt like a dog on a leash but was soon to be freed. This was the group's final summer together before they became hunters and went their desperate ways. ACinder decided to give him a 'gift'. I don't think I need to explain any further. His run was almost finished till he saw a strange looking girl. Someone as small as Ruby, but looked like she was a teacher. Her hair even stranger and multi colored. She was on the ground and she was holding her knee with a pained expression on her face. "Hey.. You need some help?" She opened her eyes and they were different colors. "Well... Uh.." She remained silent, with a pout on her lips "can I see your knee?" She slowly moved her bloody hands to show a pretty nasty scrape, and some serious bruising. He hissed with a pained expression that most white people do when looking at something painful "oooh. Looks like you need help. Can you walk? " Jaune extended his hand. She took it and stood up. When she tried to take a step, a little grunt left her and fell into his arms. ** way to go Neo** she thought to herself. "Is it okay if I carry you?" She nodded and squeaked a little as he picked her up bridal style. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "Thought we coulda gotten to talking, but i guess you don't speak much" he smiled. Her breathing was rhythmic and peaceful. Cardin was clapping in a mocking fashion. Just like that one asshole in Borderlands 2 that Jaune always killed. "So that's how you get your ladies!" Jaune ignored him, but Cardin kept goading him

**...he's next**

Jaune had gotten back from the run and put Neo on the couch and Cinder had just walked out in a towel "uh... Jaune?"

"hey sweetie.. um... well. she looked like she hurt herself pretty badly and well... maybe you should get dressed this time?" Cinder's eyebrows furrowed and huffed away "I guess there is a first time for everything" Neo giggled **she hasn't changed**

"Now if you can hold still. I'll get you patched up" Jaune grabbed the disinfectant spray "this will hurt" Neo hissed as the spray hit her knee "there we go. now we can bandage it" slowly and methodically he wrapped it around her knee "funny how our knees and joints are always scraped, but you can't move the joint cause then the scab always breaks.

so much for evolution" Neo giggled as he mulled over how we make no sense biologically "anyway. i'm done with my rambling. do you need help going home or.." Neo's face looked like a lost puppy. After a further look, Jaune notices her hair is dirty and that her jeans are all torn up. Her shirt looked like it was left in an alleyway. "man... you need to get a shower. um. lemme help you" She gratefully was helped up by him and she fell into his arms "oh.." Jaune blushed "Maybe your ankle is swollen" He helped her to the second bathroom lowered her on the toilet cover "Let's take your shoe off" As Jaune took the shoe off. Neo held back a scream that could never come out of her mouth. But her leg stiffened up to hold back how badly she wanted to flail and kick "sorry... but at least it's off. ooooh... yeah... that doesn't look right" The ankle was big and puffy "I'm no doctor but i don't think you can walk on that uh.." Neo was pantomiming a notepad "got it!" he ran out trying to find the notepad. Cinder came back and saw her

**She needs to go**

"don't try to steal my man" Neo stuck out her tongue and Cinder walked away in a huff

"Jauney, sweetie?" "Yeah honey?" "watcha dooooiin?" She feigned innocence "trying to find the note- oh hey here it is" He picked up the notepad "welp. i'm gonna help Neo"

**wait **Jaune froze "don't do this Cinder... please... just... don't..." Jaune said in his mind as he couldn't help but look at her in fear

"well you seem to be more.. receptive to me now" A dark grin grew on her face

"let me go... I don't love you"

**I know. But you don't get a choice**  
"I do now" With all his might He looked at her with Murder in is eyes "You don't get to control me anymore"

Slowly Jaune took measured and calculated steps. Almost as if he were a toddler. He grabbed Cinder by the neck. Fear truly in her eyes as he looked at her.

"leave.. now" He left a mark on her adam's apple and she walked away slowly with her eyes never breaking contact

"you were... never supposed to know what i did...

"I did know.. and now you have NOTHING over me**"**

* * *

**Now that was unexpected. Even for me. This story has changed so many times. But anywho. Lemme tell you about the next fluff piece I'm writing to contrast to the next serious piece that I won't reveal yet. **

**Here are three words. **

**Jaune**

**Neo**

**DISNEYLAND**

**have fun nao, y'here. have a great day**


	6. Flaming Icarus

**So I want to apologize here and now for the M. Knight Shamylan bullshit I had caused in the last chapter. I'm gonna try to save it cause I left it on a cliff hanger and I haven't even touched it for maybe a month. Well I promise to fix this shit as much as possible**

"You bastard!" Cinder screamed. Her flames had engulfed and licked the apartment. Only focused on one thing. **KILL JAUNE**

"Get away!" Jaune shouted as he kicked her in the stomach to get the the closet. He was rooting through it when Neo peeked her head out and saw Cinder storming down the hall way and squeaked in surprise. Cinder charging down the narrow hallway, the flames growing bigger, yet controlled and not burning anything. Reflexively he drew Crocea Mors and his shield blocking the flames pushing against his shield.

"JAAAAUNE!" Cinder wailed as if she were a banshee. Jaune swung with all his might at her open and unblocked neck and heard a thunk. Jaune had a hard time keeping his eyes open, but felt the connection.

Cinder had grabbed the disarmed Jaune and threw it away, only to strike at him and grabbed his shoulder. Her nails dug under the skin and tearing his muscles and tendons. Jaune's screams of pain could only be matched by the roaring flames. He shield bashed her and felt the flames lick his face. Burning and spreading. Cinder temporarily stunned was repeatedly stomped on her solar plexis and abdomen making her cough up blood and knock the wind out of her. He ran for the sword, but was grabbed and yanked down to Cinder's level. Slowly she clawed her way on top of Jaune

"You are mine to keep! Mine to kill!" She laughed maniacally

**snikt**

Her life died out. The fire in her eyes were extinguished. She beast in human clothes were slain.

Neo smiled and looked to enjoy it a little TOO much.

"Neo?" She smirked at him, covered in Cinder's blood. she began to write, but soon his vision faded to School's nurses were rushing him and Cinder's corpse into the emergency medical facility.

"Y'know how all the trauma victims here and see blurs and it's a bright light like an alien is gonna stick something up your butt?" Weiss was a little taken aback but lightly nodded "That's all bullshit. It was all convulsions and searing pain. I was tied down and half of my face was burned up"

After a Jaune came to and saw Pyrrha with red eyes and was holding his hand.

"Are you my nurse? Because I need a pudding cup if you don't mind." Pyrrha nearly jumped out of her chair and hugged him "Jaune! You're alright!"

Jaune had wrapped his left arm around her and tried moving his right arm but if felt light. Too light.

"Damniiiiit" Pyrrha looked at him. "They tried the best they could but you had too much damage. Sorry..."

"Pyrrha. you didn't cause it. You're totally fine" Jaune smiled"

"You always seem to look out for others even though you need someone looking out for you... Um.. You had this in your pocket and I uh.. I didn't read it i swear!" Pyrrha blushed

"Must have been Neo's." Jaune looked around suspiciously and looked at his IV. "I was lit on fire and lost a freaking arm!"

Pyrhha giggled and hugged him again

Ruby walked in. The room became silent

"Jaune. Don't do this again." She strembled and ran to him lightning fast and cried into his shoulder

Everyone else came in and sat by his side until they had to leave. Jaune took the piece of paper and read it

_"Well it looks like she won't be... oh you fainted... and you lost an arm... aaaaaand you peed yourself. What happened to your face. Did a fire nation attack?..."_ the letter rambles on a little bit and Jaune chuckles about how the mystery girl who say nothing has so much to say, especially after killing someone "_Anywho. I'm glad I met you. I know we'll meet again"_

Even in writing she's vague... ugh...

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Now Jaune I'm glad to see you've fully recovered, but I have some bad news" Ozpin said as he sipped his mug of caffeine. "You've seemed to have lost your arm, and that's something I feel guilty about how you were nearly killed under my watch. So I'm giving yo uthe option of having an artificial implant. A new arm , Jaune. Now I'll need to know quit-" "I'll do it" Jaune interrupts. "If it means I can stay at this school with my friends, then I'll do it." "Very well Mr. Arc. I do hope the best for you."

"Thank you sir"

The story ends. Jaune had graduated second to Pyrrha. Ruby started a weapon's shop after retiring from being a huntress. Jaune however. Never left his job. His body was found at 4 A.M. at a tree outside his hometown which he protected from an army of giant Grimm. When the autopsy looked at him they knew he was fatally wounded about three days before his death. He hadn't slept, are, or drank. The village was saved but at the cost of their hero. What was found on his person was with timepiece engraved with His name and an old faded note that has long since been legible. He was buried and given the title of hero and recorded in his family lineage. What he truly wanted to be.

"Jaune... You saved them all" Weiss smiled and teared up" You did what you promised. And That's all I can ever ask for in life." She leaned against him. And Jaune finally with the weight off his chest, accepted his death and had started to move on with his afterlife.

**Now ladies and mentlgen I bid you adieu. The story has ended and I'll work on What I'm calling the vacation of a life time. I've noticed how my stuff is light reading, so before I write what I write, I want to know if it should stay the volume I'm keeping it at, or make it one big hooplah for each vacation destination? Love y'all! Have a good one! Thanks for reading my trash! :D**


End file.
